Forum:United Wiki Nations/Archive/November 2007
Vreêland Markvondeegel says that he'll work more at Vreêland, and already had collaborators. If you forgot what Vreêland is, see one of the messages above. He wants to know if he could enter the UWN. My opinion: if you work on Vreêland, and have collaborators, I would say . Alexandru 10 noiembrie 2007 18:26 (UTC) :I've got one editor who wants to contribute, one who has contributed and hopefully comes back and one editor which hasn't replied on my mail yet. And ofcourse I want to edit too. The reason why I stopped editing because I simply forgot the existance of aeres.wikia.com (although I'm bureaucrat) -Markvondeegel 10 noiembrie 2007 18:33 (UTC) :: We'll start a 'stemming/sondaj' about Vreeland, I think most people would say YES. Please vote here below (wait a sec). Alexandru 10 noiembrie 2007 18:36 (UTC) Stemming / Sondaj YES, I want that Vreêland enters the UWN * -Markvondeegel 10 noiembrie 2007 18:44 (UTC) * -- PetruD [[User talk:PetruD|'mesaj']] 10 noiembrie 2007 18:57 (UTC) *:Please, vote also here below Alexandru (RWC - WS) 10 noiembrie 2007 18:50 (UTC) * - Martin? 10 noiembrie 2007 19:40 (UTC) * --Mocu 10 noiembrie 2007 20:40 (UTC) * JeroenKon 11 noiembrie 2007 07:46 (UTC) * Robin 11 noiembrie 2007 11:48 (UTC) * (off topic) dath Rumeens wandelt van des tonges ab sǣĝ! Kremnae 11 noiembrie 2007 12:49 (UTC) *: And what does that mean? Alexandru 11 noiembrie 2007 14:33 (UTC) *::It's also a strange language! Like Aeres. Kremnae 11 noiembrie 2007 14:47 (UTC) *:::I don't know in which way you pronounce the Romanian words , but it's not so different from Italian for example. Alexandru 11 noiembrie 2007 14:50 (UTC) * Maarten Michels 11 noiembrie 2007 15:09 (UTC) *.. YES, I want that Vreêland enters the UWN, but only if it adapts itself to the wellknown Wikicity standards * Because their system can use some adaptations and adjustments. Dimitri Neyt 11 noiembrie 2007 10:11 (UTC) **Tell me. -Markvondeegel 11 noiembrie 2007 10:12 (UTC) ***Maybe it'll be better to create a separate wiki for Vreêland. I know you've put all the other things in one specific namespace, but it could be 'verwarrend'. Alexandru 11 noiembrie 2007 10:21 (UTC) ****I don't think it could get 'verwarrend'. All those other things were inactive. If we create a second wiki in Aeres, we might get an inactive wiki which will be deleted and a WikiCity. I don't know if they accept another wiki in Aeres. Also I need to translate the complete interface again... -Markvondeegel 11 noiembrie 2007 10:30 (UTC) ***** (verwarrend=confusing in english) I don't know, but currently the Aeres wiki has nothing to do with ours. Look: Wikistad was started up by me and Robin, later Ruben, Martin and Alexandru joined. Alexandru created this one, I did the English one. See, we all made it ourselves which makes it obvious they fit together. 11 noiembrie 2007 10:33 (UTC) ****** If we all vote they have to accept another wiki. Alexandru 11 noiembrie 2007 10:34 (UTC) *******Yes, I made aeres.wikia.com too. But with no specific use for the wiki. And now there is a specific use. I can export all forum articles and delete them then. But again I'm not jumping to translate the interface again (I didn't translate the interface completely myself, I had help of 4 others) -Markvondeegel 11 noiembrie 2007 10:39 (UTC) ********I understand. And for those encyclopedic articles, maybe you can just do it like it's done here, but then only the important things (for example about Aeres and the Netherlands and not about "The Hague is a city.." Then you have a wikicity like ours. Alexandru 11 noiembrie 2007 10:44 (UTC) *****You mean articles like http://aeres.wikia.com/wiki/Seewolths? Yes, I haven't moved them all yet. There are over 100 of those stubs created by user:Konghier. It will be moved sooner or later. -Markvondeegel 11 noiembrie 2007 10:50 (UTC) ******(off topic): you guys are all from Holland? Alexandru 11 noiembrie 2007 10:58 (UTC) *******Most, some are from Germany. But JeroenKon, Kremnae and me are Dutch (Gronings and Drenths) We are very, very, very, veeeeery far family of eachother. -Markvondeegel 11 noiembrie 2007 11:00 (UTC) ********Ok . Maybe you've got some ideas for the last message below? Alexandru 11 noiembrie 2007 11:12 (UTC) *********International 'bedrijven' maybe? -Markvondeegel 11 noiembrie 2007 11:15 (UTC) **********If you think it's a good idea, you can put it there. You don't have to ask me first Alexandru 11 noiembrie 2007 11:17 (UTC) NO, I don't want that *.. Wiki.png maybe change this? -Markvondeegel 11 noiembrie 2007 12:02 (UTC) :Du kæn van mich/I think it's ok. Kremnae 11 noiembrie 2007 12:49 (UTC) :: You can ask Dimitri Neyt for making a similar logo. Alexandru 11 noiembrie 2007 14:52 (UTC) ::I've changed. http://aeres.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Recentchanges Kremnae 11 noiembrie 2007 14:53 (UTC) Decision * Accepted, Vreêland is now member of the UWN! :-)Alexandru (RWC - WS) 15:42, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Separate Wiki for UWN PetruD and I talked about it, and in Libertas they wanted it too. But shall we first vote about it? Stemming / Sondaj Details: it will be: *http://uwn.wikia.com/ *All administrators of Adlibita, Libertas, Lovia and Vreêland will be administrators too. YES, I want a separate wiki for the UWN, in English * Alexandru 10 noiembrie 2007 18:42 (UTC) * -Markvondeegel 10 noiembrie 2007 18:56 (UTC) * -- PetruD [[User talk:PetruD|'mesaj']] 10 noiembrie 2007 18:58 (UTC) * - Martin? 10 noiembrie 2007 19:41 (UTC) * Mocu 10 noiembrie 2007 20:41 (UTC) * + 4 interwiki's Dimitri Neyt 10 noiembrie 2007 21:48 (UTC) * JeroenKon 11 noiembrie 2007 07:47 (UTC) * Maarten Michels 11 noiembrie 2007 13:00 (UTC) * Tigrul-alb *.. NO, I don't want a separate wiki *.. No voting needed It was already decided, see uwn.wikia.com. I requested in September, but no reaction till now. I will make a request with the normal request process. Robin 11 noiembrie 2007 11:50 (UTC) :I think that that is not needed, if you just put a link on her talk page we don't have to vote another time and it probably will go a lot faster. Alexandru (RWC - WS) 11 noiembrie 2007 14:53 (UTC)